Sports such as golf, baseball, hockey and tennis require the holding and swinging of a shaft or handle (which maybe a club, racket or a stick) to hit an object (which may be a ball or a puck), with a high swing speed that generates strong force. The swinging of that shaft or handle be it a baseball bat, golf club, hockey stick or a tennis racket requires skill and a lot of practice, over a long period of time in order to do it well. Some of the problems are that such swing occurs so fast and is so complex with so many body parts moving simultaneously that it is impossible to figure out how well one is doing it and even more difficult to control the precise timing of these complex movements.